Research is concentrated in two areas: (a) Dextran formation by a cariogenic microorganism (Strep mutans) is under study. Enzymes involved in the synthesis of water soluble and water insoluble dextran are purified, and mechanistic study involving kinetic analysis is carried out. (b) The role of guanine nucleotides in microtubule assembly is evaluated in kinetic studies of microtubule assembly, special attention is given to an analysis of the role of the proteins other than tubulin.